


One Thousand Years

by Madwit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10x06 spoilers, F/M, Humor, Nardole is not amused, One Thousand Years of Solitude (nope), What We Do In The Vault
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: One thousand years of captivity. Guess who's suffered most.Тысяча лет заключения - догадайтесь, кому пришлось труднее всех.





	One Thousand Years

Нардол так и знал, что это плохо кончится.

Тогда, стремясь уберечь Доктора от, возможно, самой большой ошибки в жизни, он не предполагал, что это станет самой большой ошибкой уже в его собственной жизни. С чего он вообще взял, будто Доктора надо от чего-то оберегать? Старый хитрец наверняка с самого начала не собирался становиться палачом. Нардол вообще сомневался, что Доктор и Мастер способны убить друг друга - разве что случайно... Это-то как раз было вполне вероятно, если уж смертельные ловушки между ними считались чем-то вроде легкого флирта.

Лучше бы Доктор и впрямь её казнил.

*******

Первые триста лет были достаточно спокойными.

Из Хранилища не доносилось ни звука. Безжизненное тело, помещенное туда, вело себя как подобает безжизненному телу - только изредка переворачивалось на другой бок.

\- По-моему, она решила воспользоваться возможностью, - пояснил Доктор как-то раз, году этак на сто двадцатом. И заботливо поправил одеяло.

Нардол мог только позавидовать. Чем дольше спала Мисси, тем больше беспокоился о её состоянии Доктор. Извелся сам и извел Нардола.

\- Я все понимаю, но это уже как-то ненормально, - жаловался он на триста пятом году, в который раз водя над Мисси отверткой. - Да, повреждения нервной системы были довольно значительные, но к этому времени всё уже должно восстановиться!

Нардол и сам прилег бы на сотню-другую лет, но кто-то должен был делать Доктору чай и выслушивать его жалобы по поводу скучной жизни на Земле и бесценного друга, напрочь эту жизнь игнорирующего.

\- Отвали, - не просыпаясь, сказала Мисси. Она так делала уже не в первый раз, и Доктор с Нардолом пришли к выводу, что это какой-то безусловный рефлекс.

*******

К триста десятом году она наконец проснулась и немедленно потребовала чаю и кого-нибудь убить. На радостях Доктор чуть было не принес ей и первое и второе, но в последний момент ограничился антистрессовой игрушкой.

Раздражение Нардола, конечно, было целиком вызвано тем фактом, что Доктору не стоило входить в Хранилище, когда Мисси в сознании. А вовсе не тем, что это был его личный антистрессовый мишка.

\- Не смейте больше так делать! - выговаривал он Повелителю Времени, собирая с подноса клочки. Замечательный во всех отношениях мишка. Был. - Что если она нападет?

Доктор посмотрел так, словно Нардол предположил что-то крайне неприличное.

\- Ну, положим, не набросится с кулаками - но вы можете гарантировать, что у нее нет каких-нибудь шпилек, смазанных ядом?

\- Могу, - гордо ответил Доктор. - Я проверил.

\- Или, не знаю... взрывчатки в пуговицах!

\- И это я тоже проверил.

\- Или нейробластера в...

\- По-моему, ты путаешь ее с капитаном Харкнессом. К тому же, она еще слишком слаба, так что мне определенно ничего не угрожает. И вообще, сидеть в Хранилище и не высовываться - в её же собственных интересах, и она это прекрасно понимает...

\- Это она вам так сказала? Она заболтает вас и разжалобит, так что в конце концов вы сами её и выпустите, - мрачно предрек Нардол.

\- Эй, а кто толкал мне речь о милосердии?

\- Милосердие и разумная предосторожность - разные вещи! За что-то же её осудили на смертную казнь!

\- О, я уверен, что это было просто недоразумение, - отмахнулся Доктор. Увидев выражение лица Нардола, он быстро добавил: - Я имел в виду - то, что её поймали. У тебя есть еще такие игрушки? Кажется, ей понравилось.

\- Если вы пообещаете больше туда не входить.

\- Ну почему ты такой зануда? - возмутился Доктор.

\- Потому что вы сами велели мне! - возмутился Нардол.

"Это может оказаться нелегко" - предупредил его Доктор триста десять лет назад, когда они ломали головы, как добраться до Хранилища, по-прежнему торчащего посреди неприятно глубокого озера. "Нелегко" - весьма приблизительное описание ситуации, как теперь понимал Нардол.

*******

Некоторое время (лет примерно двадцать) Доктор демонстративно не приближался к Хранилищу. Хотя Нардол подозревал, что на самом деле это только потому, что когда он попытался заглянуть внутрь после прошлого разговора, в него прилетел чайный поднос от Нардола и сапог с очень острым каблуком - от Мисси.

\- Похоже, кто-то встал не с той ноги, - прокомментировал Нардол, и Доктор в отместку завез их на какую-то планету, населенную собаками с оранжевыми бровями. Нардол так и знал, что нельзя доверять этому "Да ладно, давай быстренько смотаемся за круассанами в "Cafe de Flore"*, старушке ТАРДИС надо размяться - да и мне не помешает".

После планеты собак пришлось лететь на галактический рынок за растворителем - "Не могу же я показаться перед... в смысле, в университете, с оранжевыми бровями!". Там их немедленно за что-то арестовали; Нардол не успел узнать подробности, потому что все вдруг начало взрываться.

В общем и целом, по меркам Доктора, отлично провели время.

С Хранилищем и его узницей за время их отсутствия, увы, ничего не случилось. Не то чтобы Нардол желал, чтобы что-то случилось (пока еще нет), но это окончательно убедило Доктора в том, что подобное безответственное поведение допустимо.

*******

\- Вы же обещали, - укоризненно напомнил Нардол, застав Доктора у Хранилища как-то зимой триста восьмидесятого года.

\- Я проверяю периметр безопасности, - сумрачно ответил тот. - Разве тебе не полагается сейчас протирать пыль, или что ты там обычно делаешь, когда не надоедаешь мне?

\- Саррацения** в горшке, несомненно, является важной частью охранной системы.

\- Нельзя недооценивать коварство мух. Помнишь, как они все время активировали сигнализацию в прошлом году?

\- И поэтому горшок обвязан ленточкой?

Терпение Доктора, похоже, лопнуло.

\- Принеси чаю, - велел он, грозно нахмурившись.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Немедленно! У меня, видишь ли, невероятно пересохло в горле, как всегда и бывает после разговоров с тобой.

*******

\- Что значит, "Не соответствует условиям Пятой Галактической Конвенции по содержанию заключенных"?! - возмущался Доктор. - Во-первых, я уверен, в той Конвенции нет ничего подобного, а во-вторых, её все равно никто никогда не соблюдает! Уж я-то знаю!

Нардол сочувственно кивал, ибо считал необходимым поддерживать Доктора в его нежелании выполнять любой каприз узницы.

\- И зачем вообще ей кандалы?

Нардол оживился.

\- Мне кажется, эту просьбу можно и выполнить.

\- Чтобы она потом начала жаловаться на мою жестокость?

\- Она в любом случае на нее жалуется. - В прошлый раз была твоя вина.

\- Ну да, конечно, как я мог забыть, что мы не любим богемский фарфор, мы предпочитаем веджвудский...

Нардол был не против побегать ради поручений Доктора; в конце концов, присматривать за Повелителем Времени с разбитым сердцем было его работой. Но надрываться ради прихотей скучающей мегаломаньячки - уж извините. Хотя в последнее время он начал сомневаться, к кому именно какое определение относится.

Через неделю Доктор сдался.

\- Достань эти чертовы кандалы, - раздраженно велел он, стряхивая с пиджака осколки веджвудского фарфора. - И понадобится новый сервиз. Возможно, стоит слетать на Альдебраанскую ярмарку за небьющимся.

\- Никаких ярмарок! Никаких других планет! - решительно воспротивился Нардол.

В конце концов они оказались на Земле-7, в пятьдесят шестом веке, где Нардол позволил себе маленькую месть.

\- Что это? - с подозрением спросил Доктор, не спеша брать в руки предлагаемый Нардолом предмет.

\- Кандалы, как вы и просили.

\- А почему такие маленькие? Это же обычные наручники.

\- Практичность. Легко носить, и пленник не задушит вас цепью, если что.

Доктор еще немного подумал.

\- А зачем на них мех? - наконец придрался он.

\- Чтобы не натирали руки, я полагаю, - невинно ответил Нардол.

\- Но почему они розовые?

\- Продавец заверял, что это самый модный цвет сезона. И потом, это не розовый, а практически фиалковый. Я старался подобрать под цвет костюма.

Доктора явно мучили подозрения, но в конце концов он взял сомнительный предмет - брезгливо, двумя пальцами - и спрятал в карман пиджака.

После следующего посещения Хранилища Доктор неделю не разговаривал с Нардолом. Что было немного несправедливо, ведь Мисси "кандалы" пришлись по вкусу - судя по фривольным скрипичным мелодиям, доносившимся из Хранилища.

*******

\- Это просто нечестно, - бурчал Нардол, убирая бумаги с рабочего стола Доктора. Дирекция университета время от времени пыталась предпринять робкие попытки заставить его участвовать в учебном процессе - то есть, кроме лекций под настроение, которые частенько превращались то в рок-концерт, то в инструктаж по технике безопасности в безвоздушном пространстве. - Я понимаю, что для него тяжело сидеть на одном месте, но он ведь даже не старается! Просто немного держать себя в руках. Разве я прошу о невозможном? Но нет, зачем - зачем, если всегда есть Нардол, который напомнит, принесет чаю с печеньем, еще раз напомнит, вытрет пыль, и еще раз напомнит... Безотказный, верный, надежный Нардол, на Нардола всегда можно положиться...

Конечно, он знал, что на самом деле именно поэтому Доктор так себя ведет - потому что полностью ему доверяет. Но хамить при этом совсем не обязательно, правда?

\- Моя обязанность - присматривать за ним, чтобы он не делал глупостей, а не быть его... домохозяйкой, - приговаривал Нардол, аккуратно вытирая пыль с портрета Ривер Сонг. Профессор смотрела мудро и всепонимающе.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон Нардола.

На самом деле это был не мобильный телефон, а хитроумно замаскированный коммуникатор, образчик совершенных технологий семидесятого века. Настолько хитроумно замаскированный, что имел даже меньше функций, чем обычный мобильный телефон двадцать первого века. Звонить на него мог только Доктор, который никогда не делал этого просто так, и которому сейчас полагалось вести лекцию (или, возможно, рок-концерт) по термодинамике в аудитории 5б. Нардол на всякий случай покосился в угол - нет, ТАРДИС по-прежнему стояла на месте. Это немного его успокоило. По крайней мере, Доктор все еще на Земле.

\- Нардол! - жизнерадостно донеслось из трубки. - Как делишки? Ты ведь Нардол?

Нардол взвизгнул и уронил телефон.

\- Эй, ты еще там? - спросили в трубке. Нардол постарался взять себя в руки. Разумеется. Все пошло наперекосяк, и Доктору нужна помощь. Главное, выяснить, что она с ним сделала...

\- Где Доктор?! - он старался взять грозный тон, но получился скорее писк.

\- Он немножко занят, - промурлыкала Мисси.

\- Что ты с ним сделала?

\- Один момент... - она, судя по всему, убрала трубку от уха, но Нардол все равно мог ее слышать. - Он спрашивает, что я с тобой сделала.

С облегчением Нардол услышал, как Доктор что-то ворчливо отвечает; слов было не разобрать, но тон вроде был спокойный.

\- К сожалению, Марвин, это будет слишком долгим и интимным перечислением, - вернулась к трубке Мисси. - Ой, кстати, Доктор, я только что придумала, как использовать твою звуковую отвертку...

\- Я не Марвин, - сумрачно вставил Нардол.

\- Марвин, Нардол - какая разница? Стану я еще разбираться в унылых ворчливых роботах.

Нардол понадеялся, что те звуки на заднем плане означают, что Доктору сейчас очень больно, а не очень смешно.

\- Так вот, Марвол, принеси-ка чайку!

...В конце концов, нужно же убедиться, что с Доктором действительно все в порядке, думал Нардол, расставляя на подносе чайник и чашки. И мало ли что они там делают со звуковой отверткой. Может, полки вешают.

*******

Период с четыреста пятидесятого по пятисотый годы, когда Мисси снова прилегла немного вздремнуть, был восхитительно спокойным.

Ну, почти. Не считая той истории с мальчиком, проглотившим волшебный самоцвет. И еще со странным парнем, открутившим лампочку в ТАРДИС. И с пропажей всех слонов в зоопарках. И...

В конце концов, что есть покой.

Нардол был даже рад, когда Мисси наконец проснулась. Доктор немедленно прекратил доставать его, и помчался доставать её.

*******

\- Хм? - спросил Доктор, не поднимая головы от учебного плана Билл, который он уже месяц не мог довести до конца.

\- Мне кажется, она чем-то недовольна, - выдавил запыхавшийся и перепуганный Нардол. Все было даже хуже, чем в тот раз, когда она швырялась фарфором. - Я уж думал, двери не выдержат!

\- Мнда? - переспросил Доктор. По его губам скользнула - нет, не самодовольная ухмылка, всего лишь легкий намек на неё.

\- И кажется, я даже знаю, чем!

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - Доктор потянулся за томом Британской энциклопедии.

\- Уйди, ты меня отвлекаешь.

\- Вы ведете себя неразумно!

\- А вот и нет! Сижу в кабинете, занимаюсь со студенткой - не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает.

Нардол покачал головой.

\- Если бы это видела ваша покойная супруга...

Доктор с шумом захлопнул книгу, и Нардол пожалел о своих словах.

\- Она не может рассчитывать, что я буду играть только с ней, - сказал Доктор после паузы. - Тем более, если она считает меня занудным и скучным. Ха!

\- Вы не будете катать Билл по другим планетам, чтобы позлить Мисси! - возмутился Нардол.

\- Нет, я буду катать Билл по другим планетам, потому что мне нравится Билл, и это весело.

\- А, ну ладно... Погодите-ка, что?!

*******

\- Вы! Туда! Не! Пойдете! - Нардол загородил собой дверной проем и готов был держаться до последнего.

\- Я обещал принести ей новую книгу! - Доктор попытался прошмыгнуть под его рукой, но маленький рост Нардола в кои-то веки был преимуществом.

\- Вы обещали провести лекцию по литературе раннего Средневековья, а вечером у вас занятие с Билл! И вообще, пусть сначала вернет предыдущие десять, а то в Хранилище уже полки ломятся, и университетские библиотекари жалуются...

\- А, насчет этого... - Доктор вдруг смутился. - Ты знаешь, нам лучше достать для библиотеки другие.

\- Почему? - озадачился Нардол, не ослабляя, впрочем, внимания.

\- Ну, похоже, Мисси немного увлеклась оригами.

Все лучше, чем две недели игры на бокалах, мрачно подумал Нардол. Он понятия не имел, как ей это удается, но на мерзкие звуки из подвала жаловалась половина персонала университета, и стоило немало труда убедить всех, будто это просто трубы.

*******

Все становилось хуже. Доктор начал поговаривать, что неплохо было бы вывести Мисси на прогулку. "Даже в самых строгих тюрьмах такое дозволяется, Нардол, ничего не случится, я с нее глаз не спущу, и она согласна на наручники!".

Нардол даже не стал спорить. Просто хлопнул дверью ТАРДИС, оставив Доктора снаружи, и не разблокировал ее, пока Доктор не отказался от идеи прогулок. ТАРДИС, чудесная девочка, явно была на стороне Нардола.

Доктор надулся, словно старый филин, прихватил колоду карт и ушел куда-то. Нардол точно знал, куда.

*******

В конце концов у Нардола появилась идея. Настолько прекрасная, что сначала он даже испугался. Но после трехдневной партии в шахматы, во время которой Доктор не выходил из Хранилища, а Мисси снова завладела телефоном, и требовала то суши, то атомную ракету, Нардол решился.

\- Так всем будет лучше, - приговаривал он, старательно запечатывая замки на Хранилище. Внутри полно развлечений - от лучшей части университетской библиотеки до рояля, да и потом, вдвоем они в любом случае не соскучатся. А чай Нардол, так и быть, станет носить по требованию.

Всего-то четыреста лет заключения осталось.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Cafe de Flore" - Знаменитое парижское кафе.  
> **Саррацения - насекомоядное растение.


End file.
